Tapper's First Day With Smurfette
"Tapper's First Day With Smurfette" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was on a day five years before Empath's final return from Psychelia and shortly after Smurfette was first created that she went walking through the woods on a bright Sunday morning, skipping merrily through the forest and singing the Smurf song, when she noticed Tapper all by himself, reading from a book in solitude. "Hello there, Tapper," Smurfette pleasantly greeted. "What are you smurfing here in the forest all by yourself?" "Oh, smurf o' the morning to you, my dear Smurfette," Tapper greeted back. "I was just smurfing some private time away from my work in the village to be with the One who created all living things." "You mean with Mother Nature?" Smurfette asked. "No, Smurfette, I mean with the Almighty, the one true God who is the Maker of heaven and earth," Tapper replied. "I don't understand who this Almighty is supposed to be," Smurfette said, sounding confused. "That's okay if you don't understand at first, Smurfette," Tapper said. "You see, the Almighty has implanted in every creature the desire to know who their Creator is. That's why they will smurf their entire lifetimes looking for the answer through creation itself, although if they are truly sincere in their search for the one true God, He will make himself known to them." "How did you come to know about this Almighty that you smurf of, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "It was a sad time that me and my fellow Smurfs had smurfed through when we were just wee Smurflings, Smurfette, and we had just Papa Smurf to lead us into becoming young adult Smurfs," Tapper said, his voice becoming a bit somber. "I had no trust in that one adult Smurf would be able to accomplish this impossible task of having us smurf an entire village together to function at the hands of mere Smurflings, so I ran away from the village. But soon after I was chased by a wolf, and in that chase I was smurfed downstream into a raging river, and I would have drowned if it weren't for the intervention of a kind angel who told me that I was chosen by the Almighty for a special purpose. And just as she disappeared, she smurfed behind this book that I'm reading called the Holy Scriptures, which is how I have come to know about the Almighty." "And this book has smurfed you into the Smurf that you are now, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "Not at first, Smurfette," Tapper answered. "I was still fearful and I didn't believe everything that I read in the holy book during my early years. But over time the Almighty impressed upon me that He was very much real and that He truly loved me before I was born and that He would watch over the entire village if I would smurf my faith in Him to do so." "And that's what smurfed you into being a believer in this Almighty?" Smurfette asked. "Very much so, my dear Smurfette," Tapper answered. "Most of the other Smurfs would think that I'm crazy to smurf my belief in something that cannot be seen or heard, unlike Mother Nature or Father Time, who can be seen and heard. But I feel in my spirit that the Almighty's hand has been smurfing His work in protecting us ever since, and I can't deny that the things that I have smurfed from Him are very much real. That's why I like to smurf my time talking to Him, praying to Him, and even worshiping Him in my private time so that I can get to know Him better and become more like His only begotten Son Jesus Christ." "Do you actually hear the Almighty speak to you, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "Not audibly like I hear you and the other Smurfs speak, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I hear Him smurfing mostly in my heart and my spirit, but it's enough to convince me that He hears everything that I smurf to Him." "I'm curious to know what this Almighty of yours is like," Smurfette said, sounding intrigued. "Well, the Almighty is kind and compassionate and loving and full of mercy, Smurfette," Tapper said. "However, He is also holy and righteous and jealous for worship, and He can be angry at people who don't follow His commandments. People of long ago have been devastated to the point of extinction because their actions have greatly displeased Him." "That sounds terrible that a loving God would smurf a thing like that," Smurfette said. "Even I shudder when I read about those things, but I know that the Almighty wouldn't smurf that unless there was a good enough reason for Him to do so," Tapper said. "Fortunately He has smurfed His only begotten Son into the world so that we may have our sins forgiven by Him and that we may join Him in heaven someday when this world passes away." "Can you read to me something from your holy book, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "I would like to know more about this Almighty that you worship." "Why, certainly, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said, turning some pages until he found something that he thought sounded appropriate. "Here is my favorite passage that comes from the Book of Psalms: "Jehovah is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in green pastures; He leads me to waters of rest. He restores my soul; He leads me in paths of righteousness because of His great name. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I shall dwell in the house of Jehovah forever." "Oh, that just sounds lovely," Smurfette said, feeling her heart swoon. "Please, read me something else from your holy book." "It would be my pleasure, Smurfette," Tapper said as he looked for another passage from his book to read from. ----- Around lunchtime, Papa Smurf noticed that Smurfette was rather late. "Hmmm, I wonder what could be keeping Smurfette from smurfing to the lunch table like everybody else," he said aloud. "Maybe Gargamel's got her, Papa Smurf, and we should go out to rescue her," Brainy suggested, sounding fearful. "If that's the case, we should have smurfed something by now of that happening, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "I get the feeling that this isn't something of Gargamel." "Maybe the poor lassie is trapped somewhere and can't smurf herself out, Papa," Duncan McSmurf said. "I would have to agree with Gutsy, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "For all we know, she could be injured out in the forest and there's no other Smurf around to hear her." Papa Smurf sighed. "Very well, then. Hefty, you and Duncan smurf out to the forest and see where..." "Wait a minute," Duncan said. "I can hear someone singing the Smurf song." And soon, the four Smurfs saw Tapper and Smurfette approaching the village, the both of them singing the Smurf song together. "Well, I hope that you enjoyed smurfing some time with me alone in the forest, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "I only hope that we may smurf it again sometime later." "Thank you for smurfing some time with me, Tapper," Smurfette said, kissing him on the cheek before she walked off. Duncan snickered at the sight. "Well, now I know exactly what the lassie's been smurfing out there in the forest, though I wouldn't think that it was you she was smurfing it with," he said rather suggestively. "What smurfed on the forest between us was rather innocent, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "I was just sharing to her stories from the holy book about the Almighty and what kind of being that He is to the people that He cares about." "That figures," Hefty said. "If it wasn't something intimate, then it's Tapper trying to get Smurfette to believe in his imaginary God." "Whether she wants to believe in the Almighty or not is what I will leave in her hands as well as the Almighty's, my fellow Hefty," Tapper said. "Well, at least we know that Smurfette is safe and smurf, my little Smurfs, so let's smurf down and enjoy our lunch together, shall we?" Papa Smurf said. "If only I can get Smurfette to sit down with me and listen to me smurfing from one of my books, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as they headed for the lunch table together. Trivia * The rendering of Psalm 23 is from A Voice In The Wilderness Holy Scriptures 2008 Edition. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles